User blog:Ultimatehero/EBFA Aliens
The sequel of Evan Billion is Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure. I'm putting a lot of new aliens in it. I don't really feel like waiting that long to make episodes with the aliens in them, so I'm going to write stories with the confirmed EBFA aliens to get them ready. Tell me what you think of the stories. Stories Terrock Evan and his team were searching through some mines, where dangerous bombs have been discovered. "Do you think it was just a myth?" asked Zkare. "If someone says that there are bombs, there are bombs," replied Evan. Indetal walked until he stepped on something. He picked it up. It was a gigantic lit bomb, which exploded. The team was covered in a ball made out of the ground, with dust flying off of it. The ball disappeared, and the team was there, with Evan as Terrock. "I'll take care of the rest of the bombs." He ran through the mines, smashing every bomb he saw. If it was about to explode, he made ground balls like he covered the team with. Then there was this gigantic bomb. He failed when he was trying to smash it or cover it with ground balls. It was simply too big. After a while of thinking, he turned himself into Taedanite, then jumped on the bomb and jumped around. He ricocheted off the walls and back into the bomb, and made dents in it. Then it started rolling back to the team. As soon as Evan saw the bomb rolling back, he sprang into action. He tried several types of rock. Then he remembered something. He glowed red, and oozed around. He was lava. He crawled up on the bomb and started melting it. When it was just a lit wick, he shot some sand to put out the fire. If he had lost a few seconds, it would have been too late. "That alien knows his geometry," said Indetal. "Geology," said Nanon. "Who cares?" yelled back Indetal. "When you have the rock, you have the chalk," quoted Evan. "What's that even supposed to mean?" asked Fuge. "Rocky road. I don't know," replied Evan. They laughed as they walked out of the mine. Cryo Flio A large fat junk Junklean scrammed into the base. He was wearing mechanical bracelets covered in red circles. "It's a Junklean, without the klean part," told Evan. "I HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO ATTACK!" yelled the Junklean, smashing stuff. Fuge grew, and shot lasers at the Junklean. The Junklean ducked and ate Fuge. Then, he ate everyone else. "Did we just get eaten?" asked Indetal. "No, 55 pounds of penguin pickle wig pizza fell from the sky and got beat up by explosive film canisters that can only die if someone adds the number 49 over and over again to -23," said Evan. "Stop. You're making me hungry," said Indetal. "We're going to die in here. We really are," said Radius. "Don't say that. I'll use an intangible alien to phase out," said Evan, transforming. He did not pay attention, so he transformed into something irrelevant. "CRYO FLIO!" yelled Evan. He flew up near the small brain. He froze it, and the Junklean stopped moving. "The brain must be how he moves," explained Nanon. "Attack the brain, and he might die." So they all attacked the brain, but broke the ice. "I have an idea," said Evan, and he froze the top and bottom lip, seperately. He controlled the ice to push in different directions, and they opened the mouth. But the Junklean kept trying to close it. "Can't......hold......on.......long. My ice is usuall-----y weak," complained Evan. Indetal froze the top and bottom lip seperately, and Evan was able to open the mouth better. Fuge flew in between and started growing. They all started to run out, but the Junklean shot junk at his mouth, trapping Zkare, Fuge, and Evan. "See ya. Don't wanna be ya," said Zkare, thinking fast and intangibly flying through the junk. "I can't believe he would just ditch us like that," said Evan. "I would," said Fuge. Evan thought for a bit. "Yeah, I would too." Evan froze the junk, and used cryokinesis to break the ice, but the junk was still there. Fuge shot lasers, but they just passed through. The Junklean closed his mouth and shot the junk back. His bracelets glowed red, and the junk glowed red too, and turned into a monster. The monster shot junk at Evan and Fuge. Fuge shot lasers, but the junk monster regenerated. Evan used his freeze-break process, but the monster regenerated. No matter what they tried, the monster regenerated. Then, he shot sticky junk at Fuge and Evan, trapping them to the Junklean's liver. Fuge got an idea, and whispered in Evan's ear. They flew forward with all their might, ripping off the junk. Then Fuge grew and pushed the liver towards the monster. Evan froze the inside of the liver, and Fuge squeezed it. Liver juice with liquid nitrogen came out and combined with the junk of the junk monster. The junk monster turned into a frozen ice monster. Fuge smashed him into a bunch of ice cubes. Evan froze the crack between the lips, then Fuge shrunk and slid on it a lot. It made the lips slippery, and they slid away from each other. Evan and Fuge quickly flew out, and Evan turned to normal. Fuge shot a laser at the bracelets, and they fell off. Nanon picked one up, then shot a laser to knock out the Junklean. "I'll need to study these. It says "Enimesana" on it," he said. "Who's Enimesana?" asked Indetal. They all looked up. "Seriously? That's the best ending you could think of, Ultimatehero? I mean, looking up? Use something original for Pete's sake!" exclaimed Zkare. "Now ''that's ''a better ending, right there. I should become a TV producer. Got any ideas for a show? Anyone? N-E-1?" Cannonall Liquolizer Animild Emergeter Tidalwave Tracker Evantable Evansense Knowledgeape Intangibull Planker Hacker Fabeel Category:Blog posts